The Real Lily
by vickiicky
Summary: Everyone thnks Lily Evans is a muggleborn but when did she ever say that? Follow her through her life at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Default Chapter

_Lily,_

_I have had enough with them! Dark Lord this. Dark Lord that. I swear when I get my chance, I'll run for it! It's even worse with his followers. What kind of a name is 'Death Eaters'? Did you know that my idiot of a brother joined them? Yeah. I heard him talking to Snape about meetings and stuff. Oh, I'm going to Diagon Alley Thursday. If you're_

_going, write a reply._

_Sirius_

_

* * *

_

_Sirius,_

_I talked to mum and she said if you do run away, come here. Phil would greatly appreciate it. As you know, he's the only guy in the whole house and he's bored to death. Mum also says it's about bloody time! Seriously (no pun please), if **I** had parents like that, I'd run away as soon as I could walk. I don't feel surprised that Regulus is a Death Eater and I agree with you. What kind of a name is Death Eater? If they have 'The Greatest Wizard' (which they don't!), then couldn't they come up with some thing more creative? Oh, about Diagon Alley, I can make it. I just got a car, too so if you are running away, tell me and I'll pick you up. We wouldn't want our little Siri-bear to get tired from walking across the city, would we?_

_The one and only,_

_Lily_

_

* * *

_

_Lily,_

_Ha ha ha. That was so funny, I forgot to laugh, but that would be great. If you can, pick me up at midnight, tomorrow. Enough for now. Gotta pack._

_Sirius_

_

* * *

_

_Sirius,_

_Got it! Tomorrow at Midnight. We can save all the talking for tomorrow._

_Lily_

_(A/N: That's the first chapter. I know it's short, but you all now I moved across the U. S. of A. and my friend Missouri came to visit here in Arizona so I have to hang out with her. I am also happy because I found out how to do these line thingy)_

Another story by,

-Vickiicky


	2. Picking up Sirius and touching drums

**Title- The Real Lily**

**

* * *

Chappie- Picking up Sirius and touching drums****

* * *

Declaimer- I have J.K.Rowling locked up in my closet and she doesn't come out until Harry Potter is MINE!!! And Sirius comes back to life!!**

* * *

"PETUNIA! LAVENDER!" Lily heard to groans coming from the second story of the house. A few moments later, Lavender, Lily's twin sister and Petunia came out of two different rooms. "What?!" Hissed Petunia. Petunia stood there, glaring at Lily from the balcony, while Lavender looked like she was trying not to fall asleep.

Lily smiled. "I thought my sisters would like to come with me to pick up our best friend?"

**(A/N: There are many things that don't really happen. Like Lily and Petunia actually being civilized to each other. Also Lily having a twin. You'll find other things along the way.)**

Lavender was suddenly wide awake and running down the grand stairs to her twin and looked up Petunia. Petunia glared again at Lily and walked into her room, mumbling about how stupid it was to be woken up at mid night, just to go pick up Sirius.

"Midnight? Oh Merlin. We need to be there now! Let's go!" Lily grabbed Lavender's arm and ran outside and across the dewy grass, to the driveway where Lily's car was kept. Lily got in on the right side while Lavender got in on the left. Lily kept mumbling on how she should have been there 10 minutes ago. Lily backed up, out of the driveway. Lavender pushed the gate opener button and Lily drove down the street and out of the muggle neighbor hood.

"I should have been there 15 minutes ago. I shouldn't have come back and gotten you! Sirius is going to hate me. He's going to kill me! Why in the world did I get you?" Lily raced down the streets of South London.

"Lily, calm down!! You're going to kill me!!!"

"Did you know that people there think I'm a muggle born?" Lily slowed down a little bit and tried to be calm and tried to start a conversation.

If Lavender had tea, she would have spitted it out all over the car. "What?!" Lavender and Petunia are both squibs in a long line of pure bloods, so neither of them have ever been to Hogwarts. They only have a slight idea of what it looks like from stories.

"Yep. I was a _little_ tired on the train ride and Sirius and I were problem had too much wine from the 'Good Luck/ New School Year Party' so when people were asking me questions, I didn't know how to respond so, before I knew it, I was called Mud blood. Sirius was furious and he wanted me to tell everyone that I THE LILY EVANS. I was having too much fun, though and I made Sirius promise not to tell anyone."

Lavender still had a disbelief look on her face that was priceless. "For serious?"

"Speaking of which." They had arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius was sitting on the porch, looking like he was about ready to eat his shoe. Lily felt a wave of guiltiness seeing him like that. Lily rolled down his window. "Sirius!" Lily whispered. Sirius looked up and glared at Lily while Lily gave an 'opps' look.

"You were supposed to pick me up a half hour ago! Do you know how cold it is out there?" Sirius threw his trunk in the trunk and got in the back seat.

"I know, I know! I was about half way, and then I thought Petunia and Lavender might want to come so I drove back and picked up them. I'm sorry!"

Sirius didn't answer and Lily turned around to find Sirius fast asleep. Lily turned to her sister and they both shrugged.

* * *

"_Everyone can see we're together_

_As we walk on by_

_And we fly just like birds of a feather_

_We know that's no lie_

_All of the people around us to say_

_Can we be that close_

_Just let me state for the record_

_We're giving love in a family dose, yeah_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing _

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing _

_Living life is fun and we've just begun_

_To get our share of the world's delights_

_High hopes we have for the future_

_And our goal's in sight_

_No we don't get depressed_

_Here's what we call our golden rule_

_Have faith in you and the things you do_

_You won't go wrong, oh no_

_This is our family Jewel, yeah_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing _

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing"_

It was next morning and everyone was in the music room. Lily stood in front of the microphone. Lavender had a guitar in her hands. Petunia's fingers raced across the electric keyboard and Sirius was beating drums in front of him. "Brava, Brava!"

Rose Evans, Lily's mum, was clapping wildly. Phil, the captain of the London Qudditch team was whistling so loud, Lily's ear drums were about to burst! Little Ivy sat crossed legged on the floor, also clapping. Lily bent down to her little kid sister.

"Liked it?" Lily asked. Ivy nodded her head excitedly.

"Good!" Lily stood up and started singing a song she mad up in her second year. "There's no Potter for summer! There's no Potter for summer! He's out of my skin. Feels so good, must be a sin. There's no Potter for summer!"

Phil smiled and turned to Sirius. "I gotta go to practice. Wanna come?"

Sirius shrugged. "Sure, why not." Most kids would go crazy if they were in Sirius' shoes, but Sirius has been to so many practices, everyone felt like he was on the team!

"I'm going over to David's. He just got back from Hawaii." Petunia got up and walked out of the room, behind Sirius and Phil.

"I got to go to work. Bye sweetie." Rose kissed Lavender, Lily, and Ivy on the cheek and popped out of there, literally.

"We're we _that_ bad?" Lavender asked her twin. Lily giggled and walked over to Sirius' drums.

"He's going to kill you. Remember last time you played with them?"

Lily smiled at the memory. "I only slammed the sticks so hard, they broke in half."

"And tried to fix them by taping them up!" Lily smiled again. "Well, this time, I know not to hit hard." Lily picked up one stick, and then sirens started. "**Miss Lillian Ann Evans, step away from the drums. I repeat. Step away from the drums!!"** Lily screamed and ran over to Lavender, who was laughing her head off. "LILY EVANS!!!" One minute later, Sirius said the counter spell and glared at Lily. "You touched my drums."

Lily smiled sheepishly at Sirius. "Don't EVER touch my drums!"

Lily nodded and walked towards the door. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sirius turned his back to Lily and started talking to Lavender. Lily crouched over to the drums slowly and tapped the cymbals. "**Miss Lillian Ann Evans, step away from the drums. I repeat. Step away from the drums!!" **Lily dashed out of the room with Sirius hot on her heels. "EVANS!!!" Lily ran down the hall way and spotted Petunia walking towards the door. "Hide me! Hide me!" Lily put Petunia as a shield between Sirius and herself. "What -?" Petunia Started.

"She touched my drums!!" Sirius said, stopping in front of her and straightening his shirt. Petunia let out a fake gasp." That's horrible! You MUST kill her!!" She said in a mock tone while she opened the front door so Lily could make a run for it. Lily ran around the house to the back and was about half way to a big tree house in the back when she heard a pair of feet stomping behind her. Lily quickened her paced, not turning around, knowing it was Sirius. Lily climbed the planks of wood to the opening of the tree house when Sirius grabbed her foot. "AHHHH! Let go!!" Lily was kicking and screaming, trying to get Sirius to let go. Sirius pulled hard and Lily came falling on top of him. Lily got up and tried to get away, but Sirius still had a hold on Lily's foot. "Say you won't touch my drums, ever again!"

"I can say it, but that doesn't make it come true!" Lily tried to get out of Sirius grip by digging her nails into his skin. Sirius grabbed both of Lily's hands and put them to her side and sat on top of her. "Don't!" She said warningly. Sirius smiled a goofy smile and started tickling Lily. "Stop! STOP! I won't touch your drums! I promise! I PROMISE!!!" Sirius rolled off Lily and the two laid in the grass, staring at the clouds, breathing heavily. Sirius lifted his head to the sound of laughing. He saw Lavender, Ivy, and Petunia laughing closer to the house, with what looked like a video recorder in Lavender's hand.

**_Later that night_**

"You HAVE to see the tape!" Lavender said at the dinner table to Rose and Phil. Sirius rolled his eyes while Lily gave her a confused look. "You taped us?" Ivy and Lavender nodded.

"I always tape practice. That way, I know what I need to work on! Well, once you touched Sirius' drums the second time, I followed you guys with the tape recorder! Now Mum and Phil can see how funny you guys look!"

"Great." She didn't know that the practices were tape! Now, she'll be more nervous during practices. Lily got up from the dinning room table, rinsed off her dishes, and went up to bed, singing, "There's no Potter for summer!"

* * *

Reviewer Date Chapter Type stargazer920 2005-01-02 1 Signed How do u do the line thingy? Saraneth90 2004-12-31 1 Signed yawn Sorry, I know this is your first chapter and all, but I found it quite boring. I can't really decipher a plot, so in your 2nd chapter try to make it more interesting and to make a plot visible to the reader's eye. Tourmaline 2004-12-31 1 Signed haha siri-bear! thats funny! and how do u do the line break dealios? u MUST teach me! well, update soon! 

tourmaline

These are my reveiws!

Stargazer920- Thanks for reviewing. When you do the quick edit thing, right after you upload a document, there's a line right after the B. You click that and there's your line!

Saraneth90- Thanks for reviewing! (I think.)

Tourmaline- My dearest friend! Thanks for reviewing! Just like I said for stargazer920. On the quick edit thingy after you up load a document, there's a line after the B. There's your line thingy! Oh, I really liked your story, bytheway!

* * *

My New Year thingy is to write a little bit everyday and to update once a week!

You have just read another chappie by

-Vickiicky


End file.
